The present invention relates to the treatment of particulate absorptive material, e.g. porous polystyrene granules but especially absorptive carbon granules. It is particularly useful for treatment of such granules which are low in or free from insoluble impurities and fines. It is especially valuable as a treatment for carbon granules previously washed free of fines and surface debris. The product of this invention, while it has general utility in chemical process engineering, has particular application where purity is essential e.g. in the treatment of food and drink and especially in a medical context.
Particulate carbons of value in the medical field (for example in the detoxification of blood from poisons) are known. However, they have a disadvantage in that they tend to introduce carbon fines or impurities, into the blood stream and may lead to the breakdown of blood cells over rough particle surfaces due to turbulence and more especially platelet adhesion, which can reduce the platelet count by 50% or more.